


You'll Always Have Me

by gayliensav



Series: Heaven Knows [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: This would be called being held hostage if the people who were holding him weren’t his brothers and making him extremely comfortable.Maybe it was still being held hostage.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Heaven Knows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	You'll Always Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prelude to an upcoming series focusing on Adam and Michael getting out of the cage and Adam's relationship with his brothers.

This would be called being held hostage if the people who were holding him weren’t his brothers and making him extremely comfortable.

Maybe it was still being held hostage.

Despite his brothers forgetting about him for a solid ten years -and he’d really heard enough “I’m sorry”s from them at this point- they did care. They cared enough to give him a room in the bunker, the wifi password, food, and basically anything he wanted.

They were trying to make up for things and he knew it. He was going to let them keep doing it too, it was kind of fun to see them grovel.

He did miss...freedom though. It felt like he just went from one cage to another, but this one had wifi and books rather than the devil scream-singing all day long.

Both cages had something though.

Someone, specifically.

The new cage owners just didn’t know about that someone hanging around and that was the way Adam was going to keep it for the time being.

“I’m thinking of going back to school,” Adam commented as they sat on the roof.

His companion just hummed, looking up at the sky full of stars with him.

“Probably online...for now, obviously,” Adam laughed awkwardly, “With my brothers being…” he gestured vaguely.

“Do you want to leave?” Michael asked suddenly, turning to him, “Just let me know if you ever do, I will take you away from them in less than a human heartbeat.”

Adam smiled slightly, “They’re all I have left, Mike.”

“Not all you have left,” Michael said simply before turning back to the stars. 

“That your way of saying I have you?” Adam smirked.

“You always have me,” Michael shrugged, “I promised you that I will never leave your side until you want me to...I intend to keep my promise.”

Adam smiled softly and grabbed Michael’s hand, “Let’s get down from here...it smells like old pollution.”

Michael chuckled and nodded, making them appear back in Adam’s room in the bunker without a word.

Adam flopped back on his bed, “Mike-”

Michael disappeared just as the door swung open, revealing his oldest brother.

“You talking to someone?” Dean squinted at him.

“Just the voices in my head,” Adam said simply.

“Funny,” Dean said dryly, “Hey, me and Sammy are heading out on a hunt so don’t…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Do anything dumb, yeah,” Adam snorted, “Or anything fun,” he grumbled the last part.

Dean glared at him.

“Keep it moving, assface, or take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Adam snapped.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

“You should be nicer,” Michael commented, “They are trying.”

“And I don’t care,” Adam said, looking up at him again, “ _ But _ the wardens are away, you know what that means?”

“Pizza?” Michael guessed.

“No- well, I mean, probably later,” Adam said, grabbing his hands, “It  _ means _ we’re gonna fuck in the kitchen out of spite.”

Michael’s vessel’s cheeks turned bright red, “They won’t know.”

“We’ll know,” Adam said simply, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
